(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one-way damper comprising a clutch constitution for rotating or suspending a rotary shaft relatively in accordance with the direction of rotation given to the rotary shaft used for a rotary portion.
(2) Description of Prior Art
A device, for example, which may act on a member material which has been urged in a certain direction, and which device diminishes the movement of such member material may be called a damper. Such an example of damper device can often be seen in door-closers, wherein the speed of door closing, namely, the rotating speed of a hinge shaft changes in accordance with the adjustment resistance force of the piston sliding within the cylinder.
Such a damper device, however, cannot directly be set in the rotating shaft portion so that problems arise that it is not suitable for use, for example, in the rotating shaft portions of a machine device except for cases where there is a space for mounting the damper device there.
Against thereto, there is known a device wherein torque is transmitted when rotated only in one direction and not transmitting the torque when rotated in the reverse direction thereto; as an example, the one-way clutch of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,619 can be indicated. As the device of the invention is a clutch, its action is only an alternative whether or not to transmit the torque.
The inventor of the present invention, however, after studying bearing devices and the like such as called one-way clutch or one-way bearing has obtained the trust that it may be possible to constitute a one-way damper utilizing the constitution of such bearing devices.
The present invention has been made from this viewpoint.